Romcoms and Cliches
by xMidnightxInkX
Summary: An AU about an 18 year old John who lives in an apartment and acts more like Dave, and a 17 year old OOC albino humanKarkat who acts more like the lovechild of John and Tavros. It's a cute tale of romantic cliches, at the moment it's fluff, though there may be explicit and/or suggestive language and actions to come, so it's T, but pending future chapters could change to M.
1. A Surprise Surprise

**Okay so I was at Otakon and was going through my list of fics and list of planned fics.. one of which was this... I'd started writing it a while ago but wanted to rewrite what I'd written... which I'd started doing today... but it wasn't going in the direction I'd come up with at the con, and so I flipped to a new page and completely started from scratch.. which is how I got this...**

**It's set in an AU, John is 18 and Karkat is 17(as of the moment it's May, so Karkat hasn't turned 18 yet), also I'm writing an OOC albino humanKarkat... the setting is a medium sized city and John lives in an apartment building, Karkat still lives with his family in a small home on the edge of the city next to a park. They met two years ago during highschool at a little cafe on the corner of the block where John lives.**

**things that are similar to the original aspects of the characters(since John is still pretty much John.. except slightly more Dave-like at times... And I made Karkat be almost as dithery of a derp as I am); they both still have a love for romantic comedies and the classic cliches..  
**

**Karkat has had a crush on John since they'd first met, and has tried making his feelings known, but when he'd seen John reject another guy because of not being a homosexual, he decides to hide his feelings. However as time passes and the two had gotten to be closer friends, he couldn't hide it any more and starts flirting jokingly with John. After having heard John talking about how one of his ex girlfriends had been a big hopeless romantic who had loved all the cheesiest of cliches, which were his biggest weakness, Karkat gets an idea. **

**John is 6"1' and Karkat is 5"6' ...shush.. there's something adorable about height differences... especially when the short one is a blushing derp and the tall one is John.. xD**

**Anyway right now this is just a fluff, but that might change.. don't know yet.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" John asked, stumbling over his feet for the twentieth time, unable to see thanks to the blindfold an overly giddy Karkat had put on him.

"Shush, we're almost there." The response came from somewhere in front of John, the tone of excitement unnerving him a bit more than the blindfold had.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple days ago the albino had questioned when the John would be free, only saying something vague about a movie night. Though slightly confused John had let it go. This hadn't been the first time Karkat had asked him an odd question over the last month or two.

This morning John had been about to leave for the day, when he found a note stuck in his apartment door. Upon further inspection he'd found Karkat's sloppy handwriting saying to meet him at the corner cafe at noon. And so that's what John had done.

When the teen had reached the cafe he'd seen Karkat sitting at one of the kitschy outdoor tables. As John had gotten closer he saw him fidgeting and lancing anxiously at a watch. Just then Karkat looked up straight at John, and stood so quickly he'd just about knocked over the table, but John lunged forward to steady it.

John laughed a little, causing the red blooming across the albino's pale cheeks to darken further.

"Shut up." Karkat said turning away, though his words were awkwardly nervous instead of harsh.

John just smirked amused at how easily his friend gets flustered, before turning his attention to the small box on the table. He hadn't noticed it walking up, but now that he looked closer it seemed to be about the size of a paperback novel.

Seeing where John was looking, Karkat quickly grabbed the box and slipped it into his pocket, causing the taller teen to arch an eyebrow in question. However when Karkat didn't supply an answer, John decided not to press for one, seeing as his close friend was quite on edge today.

"So, what do you have planned, or did I cancel my day of mind-numbing nothingness, to stand here and watch you turn 50 different shades of red." John mused, stifling a small chuckle as Karkat flushes as red as his bright cherry eyes.

Rather than responding, the small teen just put a hand into the other pocket of his hoodie, and pulled out a piece of black cloth, holding it up for John. Confused John takes it, and after a moment realizes that it was a blindfold.

"Put it on... Please... Then we'll go." Karkat says quietly, his eyes looking everywhere but up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ten minutes later John had finally put on the blindfold, and an elated Karkat had eagerly taken his hand, before pulling him off in an unknown direction.

* * *

**Okay, so this is what I have so far... was planning to write more, but I guess I want to see what people think of it, before I keep going.. feel free to make comments and suggestions**


	2. Blindfolds and Memories

**Here have a chapter**

* * *

Karkat kept glancing anxiously back at the taller boy, his excitement and nervousness playing havoc on him.

They'd only known each other for a little over two years, but since then they had become incredibly close friends.  
Granted they hadn't actually gone to the same high school, though they didn't live all too far apart. However it was just enough distance that they'd been in separate school districts. That fact hadn't stopped them.  
The internet had supplied them with plenty of resources, Pesterchum, Facebook, Skype, and e-mail. Plus both boys had gotten smart phones at some point over their high school careers. It had also been rare that they wouldn't be seen together on the weekends and during school breaks.

Karkat wasn't sure when it had started, but one day when he'd spent the night at John's apartment, the albino had caught himself dozing against the taller boy's shoulder and thinking how nice the warmth felt. He'd just dismissed it as an effect of his exhaustion, but shifted so he was leaning against the arm of an over-sized couch instead.

However that wasn't the only time he caught himself thinking about his friend in a way that wasn't were friend-like...

Like the time they'd gone swimming last year at the public pool near his house. They'd worn their swim trunks under their clothes, and when John had taken off his Ghost Buster green slime t-shirt, Karkat couldn't help but stare.

John wasn't particularly fit, and rarely ever partook in any kind of regular exercise, claiming it just wasn't something he found enjoyable. Though thanks to a couple years of summer camp and having been part of a highly ranked swim team for the previous three years, one of which was spent as captain, the boy was anything but lanky beneath the loose fabric of the well worn novelty t-shirts he always wore.  
His figure was slender, but Karkat had seen the subtle way muscles flexed as John pulled off his shirt.

When John had noticed the stare he'd laughed, asking if he looked that awful shirtless.  
The albino had blinked a few times, before coming back to reality and letting out an embarrassed squeak, his snowy cheeks flushing pink. He'd managed to ramble something about how Egbert should give warning before walking out, least everyone swoon and drowned. Thankfully John had found that amusing, and didn't catch that the shorter albino had been standing a bit awkwardly.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"...at?..rkat..?..Karkat!?" John's voice pulled him out of the memory and back to reality.

"Wh..What?"

"I asked why you stopped," John said, his voice turning concerned as he added, "But you didn't answer.. Is everything okay?"

Karkat was thankful for the blindfold hiding him from John's blue eyes, that he knew would be clouded with worry.

"Yeah, just sorta got lost in a thought..." he mumbled

"Mind to share?"

The flustered albino shook his head, then remembered his friend's temporary blindness and said. "It's nothing important."

After that they'd mostly walked in nervous silence, apart from John's occasional questions of where they were going or if they were there yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry it's short.. there will be more to come for this and my other stories, as well as two requests I got from admins on my You Know You're Homestuck When facebook page, so keep a watch for my various updates... cause come the 26th, they'll be all you'll be seeing for a while, unless I can find time with my college work and lovelife.. and possibly job... so ya...**

**Off to work on the next story!**


End file.
